


Love Like A Hurricane

by sirensails



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, LOTS of violence, M/M, bottom sasuke, desert racing, just outside of vegas, naruto comes from a rich family, naruto knows spanish, originally uploaded in a different fandom, sasuke is trying to raise money for his brother, things get dangerous, tooth rotting fluff eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensails/pseuds/sirensails
Summary: Sasuke doesn't focus on the little things. He just drives, pushing the engine as hard as he can, beating car after car in illegal races in the Arizona desert. He just wants to win the biggest races and take the cash, pay off his debt and help his brother.Easier said than done, especially when he can't seem to stay away from a certain hotheaded rival.





	1. Chapter 1

The motor rolls beneath Sasuke's foot as he speeds around the corner, his car whipping with a squeal of tire on asphalt. The Short Pass is dangerous, the roads way too slim for anything bigger than a small truck, but he already knew that. Long before he'd gotten the call, way after he checked the route out before the match, he knew what he was getting into.

 

He always does.

  
The car straightens itself with a jerk and he flies past observers on the sidelines. Screams are muted by the sound of his own car, of the music blaring through the speakers, somehow helping him focus and remain calm. But when he glances into the rear-view, he feels his temper rising. Like static shock, it makes his hands clench on the wheel and his foot press harder, a sneer showing his annoyance.

  
The car behind him honks as if that would do anything to make Sasuke move. He swerves, taking up every inch of the road, cutting the driver off every chance he gets.

  
Rubber burns, kicking up a cloud of steam and gravel, rocks thrown in every direction as the Pass finally gives way to the open desert. It's the longest race he's been in but he doesn't stop, not for a second.

  
He needs this money.

  
Even if he flips, even if his wheel jerks out of his hand or a tire pops off, he's gonna finish this.

  
He'll be dammed if he loses to _him_.

  
The road widens and he takes a chance, silently praying that no unsuspecting person is on this road at three in the fucking morning. With a yank, he's pulling into the other lane and speeds up, knowing that to take the sharper turn means to gain the final distance.

  
It's risky.

  
It's probably stupid as fuck.

  
He doesn't care.

  
The obnoxiously bright orange car behind him speeds to catch up and he can see a flash of the color from his peripheral, like a monster at his heels. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke catches sight of the yellow warning signs ahead. Urging drivers to slow down, to take the curve steady.

  
No way.

  
His car screeches on the pavement and he cuts the guy off with a wide turn, the tail of his car taking up the other portion of the road. For a split second he thinks that he'll continue in a horizontal stretch and the other car will slam into him, pushing him to flip into the dunes.

  
His wheels lift, his body tenses-

  
-and he makes it.

  
The finish line is a mess when he arrives, drunk people dancing and jumping and screaming into the cool Arizona night. They swarm his car as he comes to a sliding stop, engine hot as hell beneath the hood, hands sweaty when he takes them from the wheel.

  
He takes a moment, letting the win fall onto his shoulders. Ten of them started the race and as he glances back through his window, he can see only one other car that made it.

  
Orange.

  
And then the door is opening and he catches a flash of tan skin, sudden annoyance strong enough to have him yanking his own seat belt off. Of all the nights, of all the races that the other guy had been absent for, he just _had_ to enter this one.

  
The one Sasuke needed to win the most, the cash prize larger than any he'd ever gotten before.

  
Blood boiling, he sees the parting of the crowd seconds before a fist is flying toward his jaw. The hit is expected but that doesn't make it any less of a nuisance, pain blossoming against the rattle of his teeth. Brows furrowed, Sasuke bring his own fist forward, catching Naruto on the opposite side.

  
"Now we match." Naruto chuckles, spitting blood into the sand.

  
Sasuke huffs and shakes out his hand, mouth twisting.

  
"What?" Naruto shoves off a guy trying to grab hold of his shoulder, "Nothing to say? Even after that coward move? You that much of a-"

  
Sasuke punches him again, this time harder. Naruto's head whips to the side and Sasuke uses the time to tackle him into the sand, thinking of nothing other than making him shut up.

  
Naruto dodges his next punch and rolls them, effectively pinning Sasuke down. His hand raises, the shine of people recording the fight nonexistent to both of them.

  
And then Naruto is being dragged up, his shouts turning on the newcomer, a flurry of Spanish and English erupting at lightning speed.

  
"You lost, Naruto." Shikamaru sighs and pushes him away, back into the waiting arms of the crowd, "Go party, get over it."

  
"Great advice." Sasuke mutters, turning to get to his hands and knees.  


Naruto throws out a curse, harsh and loud, before forcing his way back into the crowd.

  
Blood drips from Sasuke's lip into the sand but he doesn't care, not when Shikamaru is offering a hand to help him up.

  
But he doesn't accept it.

  
"I just want the cash." Sasuke ignores the chaos around him, "I gotta get out of here."

  
"Cops haven't been called." Shikamaru raises an eyebrow, "Why don't you stay a while?"

  
Sasuke shakes his head.

  
Shikamaru sighs and bends to grab Sasuke's wrist, raising it into the air as if they were in a boxing ring instead of the desert. People cheer and shout, talk of his win no doubt already circulating on social media.

  
Then the money is being pressed into his palm, the envelope thick with reward. Sasuke pockets it and shoves his way through the crowd, eager to return to the quiet chamber of his car. Sooner he can get out of here, the better.

  
He revs the engine and locks the doors, grimacing at the soreness of his knuckles, already paying the toll of the punch. Inching his way through the crowd, Sasuke feels sand kick up beneath his tires, the road becoming covered in it. People trek all around him and in the distance, against the backdrop of canyon and red rock, a huge bonfire is being lit.

  
They'll probably party 'till the sun comes up. But not him. Not tonight, anyway.

  
As he meets the open road, now free of racing and the threat of death, he lets out a deep breath. Satisfyingly free of tension, the roll of his shoulders against his seat makes something pop. His headlights pierce the dark as he passes an abandoned gas station and multiple random houses. Houses that, as a child, he'd pretend were filled with monsters. White drapes fluttering from open windows, old wood rickety and covered in sun-damage, the perfect place for him to hunt the beasts down.

  
To pretend he was some kind of hero.

  
The car never stopped long enough for him to try, of course.

  
But a kid could still pretend.

  
He drives until the signs indicating the road to the Academy pass, a college he'd applied to, gotten into, and finally gotten expelled from. The reminder makes him grimace.

  
Whatever.

  
It's not like he could do much about it anyway. He's lucky they hadn't called the cops, that his shitty instructor hadn't pressed charges. A punch to the face left the guy reeling and before he could retaliate, Sasuke had sprinted to his room and threw what little belongings he had into a bag.

  
He left his books.

  
He left his blankets.

  
He didn't care.

  
Still doesn't, in a way. Sure, there's a part of him that feels a bit ashamed about dropping out. He'd worked hard to get in, to find his place and strive toward becoming a top notch engineer. Society wears on him occasionally, as if billions of people were disappointed in him. 

  
He ruminates about it. About the lost chances, the missed opportunities-

  
Then he races, or gets arm deep in motor oil, and remembers that it's a load of _bullshit_.

  
Nobody cares about people like him, kids from poor families with a lengthy record. They turn up their noses and move on, forgetting about it the second they set their sights on something else. And Sasuke only cares about one opinion, really. The only one that actually matters.

  
He glances down at his phone in the middle console, seeing the dark screen light up. Itachi's name is bright and big, as if he knew Sasuke was just starting to think about him. But he ignores the call and instead speeds up, the final mile suddenly seeming way too short.

  
His house, while not as great as he thought it'd be two years ago, sits on the outskirts of Las Vegas. The state line is a thirty minute drive from his own yard and always, without fail, he's tempted to blow his cash.

  
To put it into slots and find someone to bring to a hotel room, self destruction a raging war in his veins.

  
Buzzing rips him out of his thoughts again and he snatches the phone up with a huff, answering it without a glance at the ID.

  
"You left without me." Naruto breathes, voice husky and deep, "C'mon, man. You know how I get after a race."

  
"Masochistic and horny?" Sasuke pulls into his driveway and lets the engine hum, "Weird as fuck?"

  
"It's not nice to talk about yourself." Naruto laughs, the noise grating on Sasuke's already frayed nerves, "You're the one with some kinda bloodlust kink-"

  
"What do you want, Naruto?"

  
"You have to ask?"

  
They pause and Sasuke runs a hand through his hair, something suddenly fluttering deep in his belly. It grows and grows, until he's glaring down at the bulge in his pants.

  
"How far are you?"

  
Naruto laughs and Sasuke can hear wind from an open window, "Ten minutes."

  
Sasuke hangs up.

 

 

_**XXX** _

 

 

Some would call this arrangement weird.

  
Probably idiotic, considering they're supposed to hate each other.

  
But when Naruto's mouth falls on his own, he just doesn't give a fuck. All he knows is the press of the couch on his back, a tight grip lifting one of his legs up and around Naruto's waist. He pushes against Naruto, gasping into his mouth at the feel of him.

  
"Take your fucking pants off." Sasuke growls, already reaching for his own.

 

Naruto lets out a breathy laugh, blue eyes practically shining in the dark.

  
For a second, Sasuke feels angry. Something like betrayal pressing on his chest, the urge to push the boy back and straddle him overwhelming.

  
So, he does just that.

  
His thighs grip Naruto's waist and he squeezes, using a warm hand to grip Naruto's wrists above his head.

  
A thin, blond eyebrow raises toward his hairline, "You mad? Even after you kicked my ass, using a _total_ cheat move by the way-"

  
"Shut up." Sasuke bends and slams his lips against Naruto's, tasting a hint of blood and something sweet.

  
Always so sweet.

  
Naruto's hands run up Sasuke's black shirt and he shivers, pushing away only to lift it above his shoulders and throw it into the dark.

  
Some would call it a hate-fuck. A way to take out frustration on the one causing the frustration.

  
Neither of them really care what it is.

  
They just know that they like it.

  
"God," Naruto looks up at Sasuke from beneath thick lashes, "you're so fucking hot."

  
Sasuke hums and rotates his hips, feeling the heat of Naruto's dick through his boxers.

  
"I haven't seen you in weeks." Sasuke sneers, "And you just show up? Out of nowhere?"

  
He presses down, making Naruto hiss out a breath, "Miss me that much?"

  
Sasuke rolls his eyes and reaches for his lube, wasting no time to lean back and press coated fingers against himself. Naruto watches with rapt attention but Sasuke just closes his eyes, jolting when Naruto's own fingers replace his.

  
He'd never admit it, but he loves Naruto's fingers. Fucking _adores_ them. They press in and stretch, almost too skilled in accuracy. Sasuke presses his palms onto Naruto's chest and he groans, goosebumps breaking out all along his skin.

  
"Hurry up." He orders, finally opening his eyes.

  
Their gazes meet and Naruto smirks, an infuriating thing that makes Sasuke grip at his hair. He pulls and connects his mouth to Naruto's throat seconds before he feels his dick. It's a slow push, one that has him biting into flesh, no doubt leaving heavy bruising.

  
Naruto loves it.

  
He thrusts up and Sasuke lets out a pathetic noise, raising up to throw his head back at the feeling.

  
_God_ , he's missed this.

  
Ocassionally, just when their little silent agreement to keep whatever this is strictly sexual starts to cross a line to something more emotional, Naruto disappears. In a way, Sasuke is thankful for it.

  
Because the last thing he wants, the last thing he needs, is something as complicated as feelings for the guy. But there's always that piece, the small part that doesn't completely despise the blondie, that feels the disappearance for days.

  
He likes to blame it on pent up sexual frustration.

  
And now, as he pushes down on Naruto's dick, he _knows_ that's all it is.

  
"Fuck me." He whispers, a shudder running through his body when Naruto digs his fingers into Sasuke's hips, "Harder, Naruto. Fuck me hard-"

  
The snap of his hips makes Sasuke shout, his precision almost scarily good. He hits it over and over, the sound obscene in the dark of Sasuke's living room. Sasuke bounces and his thighs tense, eyes opening to trail along Naruto's abdomen. His abs, while a bit less pronounced than Sasuke's, bunch from the force of his thrusts. Sinewy muscles run the length of his arms, skin shadowed and shimmering with perspiration. Sasuke leans and trails his tongue up his chest, the salt making something primal erupt inside.

  
He knew Naruto wouldn't be able to take it.

  
Flipping them, Sasuke has to brace a hand on the floor to keep from falling before Naruto pulls him back to the couch. His hair splays out on the cushion, black against red. Naruto rests his forearms on either side of Sasuke's head, his eyes hooded as he pounds into him.

  
Gasps fall from Sasuke's mouth, the pleasure almost becoming too much. His legs lift a bit more and he grips Naruto's back with blunt nails, the skin beneath them becoming scratched red and raw.  


Naruto moans and dips his head, breath falling against the side of Sasuke's neck when his hips stutter.

  
"You feel so good." Naruto says, "You always feel so good, Sasuke."

  
Like a floodgate opening, the way Naruto moans Sasuke's name has him coming; body clenching, nails digging, teeth biting. Their hips crash together in finality, grinding to a halt before Naruto is pulling out and letting himself release across Sasuke's stomach.

  
Naruto falls on top of him, always uncaring of getting even dirtier. They try to catch their breath, chests rising and falling in tandem. A bead of sweat slides down Sasuke's temple, catching in his hair and cooling almost instantly from the fan on the ceiling.

  
In a way, he thinks that he'd be able to fall asleep like this. Even if the boy now leaning off of him, giving him a chance to take a deeper breath, is someone he technically can't stand.  


Enemies, Naruto had spouted when they first met.

  
Sasuke still doesn't understand how they could've been so at odds without having met before.

  
But it's been months since they first raced, since they first felt the heat of a fight take over them and Sasuke let Naruto pound into him against a wall.

  
Now, he just watches as Naruto finally stands, stretching and reaching for his pants with languid motions.

  
They're both tired.

  
"Do you-" Sasuke stops himself, brows furrowing at the impulsive thought.

  
At his inability to keep his mouth shut after a good fuck.

  
Naruto raises a brow and turns to look at him as he shoves his shirt on, blond hair looking soft even after Sasuke's incessant pulling. He can see the blossom of a bruise, red and swollen, on his neck.

  
"What?" Naruto asks, already reaching for his keys. He glances at Sasuke's stomach, "Oh, shit. Right."

  
Sasuke sits up, "That's not-"

  
But Naruto is already coming back from the bathroom with a washcloth, damp with water and soap, to wipe up their mess. Heat, whether Sasuke wants it to or not, rushes into his face. He pushes Naruto's hands away and takes the cloth, finishing it up himself.

  
"I got it." He mumbles, legs shaky when he tries to stand.

  
He hopes Naruto can't tell.

  
"Well." Naruto lets out a loud sigh, "It's been fun, babe. But, yanno, Vegas awaits."

  
"Whatever." Sasuke ignores the change in his tone, the way Naruto refuses to call him by his actual name outside of the bedroom.

  
Naruto laughs and backs away toward the door, "Next race, your ass is mine."

  
Sasuke rolls his eyes and debates throwing the nasty rag at his face, "Just get the fuck out."

  
He leaves with a two fingered salute, slamming the door with a bit too much force. Sasuke waits until his car is revved and engine distant before locking the door.

  
Childishly, he sometimes assumes Naruto will come back. Just for another quickie, or to say that he's too tired to drive.

  
But it never happens.

  
Figures.

 

 

_**XXX** _

 

 

"I need it in the account today." Sasuke is sitting across from a woman in a dark suit, her hair pulled high in a bun, "It's a little over six grand."

  
"Out of eighty."

  
Sasuke's jaw clenches, still sore from the strength of Naruto's knuckles, "I know."

  
He wants to swipe everything off of the lady's desk. To send it all the floor with a crash, paper strewn, glass picture frame housing a family portrait shattered.

  
Instead, he lets his nails bite into his palm.

  
She sighs, "The date will have to be pushed back."

  
"I know."

  
"And insurance is expiring for your meds in October-"

  
"I _know_."

  
She looks up at him with a raised bushy brow, mouth pursed, "Then that's all. The money will be in the account by tomorrow morning."

  
Sasuke stands and doesn't say anything else, knowing that it's pointless. These people are ruled by money. They don't care about Sasuke's ailments or troubles.

  
They just like cash.

  
_Vultures,_ he thinks.

  
The moment he leaves her office, he's calling Itachi.

  
He braces for it, knowing it was stupid to wait until today to return the call.

  
"Hey." He breathes, bright sun blinding as it reflects off of the cars in the parking lot, "Sorry. I fell asleep last night."

  
Itachi sighs, "I already saw the videos, Sasuke. I don't get why you put yourself through that. What do you even get out of it?"

  
Sasuke grimaces and gets in his car, leaning his head on the steering wheel at the thought of the money Itachi knows nothing about, "Satisfied adrenaline."

  
"Great." Itachi deadpans.  


Sasuke can practically see the frown.

  
"Well, I lived." He brings a hand to the back of his neck, "If that's what you're worried about."

  
It's supposed to be a joke.

  
But Sasuke has never been too great at those.

  
"Well thank fuck for that." Itachi messes with something, the rattle loud through the line, "I'd hate to have to drive all the way to the middle of nowhere to find your body."

  
Sasuke laughs, even though he's not sure he was supposed to.

  
"Where are you now?" Itachi asks, "I was thinking we could go find somewhere to eat. Get out of the house."

  
He's talking about himself, Sasuke knows. Sometimes Itachi will go days without leaving his apartment, especially when the dosage of his own meds fluctuate after a visit with his doctor.

  
Sasuke straightens and glances at the parking lot, "I'm leaving the store, just had to pick up some groceries. But I can meet you somewhere."

  
He hates lying to him. If anything, he wants nothing more than to tell the truth. To let him know that yes, the guilt is still eating him up inside.

  
That the crash was all his fault.

  
That none of it is fair, the way Sasuke got away scotch free and Itachi...well, Itachi didn't. His prosthetic leg is dated and does more harm than good now. Pain from both the amputation and the bulky metal makes everything harder for his brother even if he won't admit it.

  
So, Sasuke is raising money.

  
Lot's of money, to replace the old prosthetic with the best of the best. The newest and sleekest, made for activity and running and _life_.

  
Even if that means he risks his own.

  
"Cool." Itachi sounds a bit happier, "I'll text you."

  
The second the call ends, Sasuke punches his wheel, hissing at the ache of his knuckles. Frustration is never ending, whether it be in the form of dangerous races or bitchy accountants or shitty customers at the garage he works at during the week.

  
A flash of last night, of grinding hips and stuttered breaths, makes him flush. But he can't think of that now. He pushes it far from his mind and starts the car, knowing he has the next hour's drive to Vegas to steel himself.

  
Sasuke pulls out of the parking lot and onto the open road, speeding up every few feet until he's flying for the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be posted every three days! Comments and Kudos are very appreciated :) Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

The restaurant is noisy and crowded, two things that make Sasuke grit his teeth. He rubs at his temple before sliding his fingers back to his jaw, pressing on the bruise that has now turned to deep shadow.

Itachi digs into a plate of meats and veggies, his eyes looking a bit brighter than when Sasuke last saw him. Sasuke lets a smile tug at his lips and he tries to push down his annoyance for his brother, to ignore the crying child in the corner; a clatter of utensils on the floor.

He picks his fork up and stabs at a piece of broccoli, appetite almost nonexistent.

"Surprised you didn't just knock that guy's lights out." Itachi looks up from his food, bringing up the short video that had surfaced on social media of Naruto striking out at Sasuke,"You've never been one to let a fight end without a shit ton of blood."

Sasuke shrugs, "Just wanted to get home. Get some sleep."

"Looks like he got you good, though."

The reminder brings a fresh bout of sore pulsing to his jaw.

"How did your visit go?" Sasuke asks, changing the subject.

His brother's limp had seemed a bit more pronounced when they entered the restaurant and Sasuke tried not to stare. He wanted to make his brother comfortable, to help him forget about it while walking into a crowded place.

Itachi sighs and puts down his fork, reaching for the cold glass of water instead, "It was fine. Doc said there isn't any pinched veins or random infection beneath the skin."

Short answer.

Sasuke knows it was, obviously, _not_ fine. But he doesn't push.

"That's good.Your leg looked really great coming in-"

"Don't lie." Itachi tries for a smile, "I look like a fucking penguin."

A snort leaves Sasuke and he shakes his head, trying and failing to remain cool and collected. But his brother, no matter their rough past, always knows what to say to make things a bit more lighthearted.

As children, they didn't really get along. Jumping from foster home to foster home, they competed for their foster parent's attention. Even if it wasn't on purpose, they would strive to one up the other; often getting into hard knuckled fights after they were meant to go to bed.

But through it all, Itachi was there for Sasuke. Through his years of rebellion, getting sent to alternative schools and visits from the police after he'd been caught doing something reckless and stupid, Itachi never left his side.

Now, Sasuke looks at him with a strong fond smile and knows it's his turn to be there for Itachi.

"You do kinda look like a penguin." Sasuke smirks, "Waddling around like that."

 

Itachi scoffs and finishes the rest of his food before pulling out his wallet, searching for the money to pay.

"I got it." Sasuke says, already standing to pay at the front bar.

Outside, the sun has fallen just a bit in the sky. The heat of Nevada bares on their shoulders but they're both used to it, ignoring the light sheen of sweat that pops up on their skin.

It's nice, these occasional get together's.

"I'm glad you wanted to meet up today." Sasuke pushes against Itachi's shoulder, "You old hermit."

Itachi rolls his eyes, "Just drive me back to my cave, kid."

They laugh as they get into the car and the engine rumbles to life, the smell of Sasuke's leather seats familiar and comforting. It's a short drive to Itachi's apartment but Sasuke opts to take the back roads, to make their visit last just a little longer.

"You know," Itachi sighs and rubs at his left thigh, "when I started teaching you to drive, you were actually scared shitless."

"Was not." Sasuke scoffs.

"Mhm. You were. You said you'd just walk everywhere instead."

The memory is fresh in Sasuke's mind but he refused to acknowledge it, "Well, you wanted me to drive _you_ everywhere. That was like torture."

Itachi rolls his eyes, "Sure it was."

"You did good, though." Sasuke counters, "Teaching me, I mean. Basically raising me."

They grow quiet, the ride settling to a comfortable silence. But Sasuke knows Itachi heard him, that he takes these moments to heart even if they have a hard time relaying most deeper emotions.

But the feeling is there all the same when Itachi opens the door to his house, turning to flick his fingers against Sasuke's forehead.

"No racing tonight." He orders, even though he knows it's pointless to order Sasuke to stop, "The cops are gonna see your face and take you in."

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke pushes at his arm, urging him inside, "I'm sure i'm number one on the Crime Watch List."

 

_**XXX** _

 

 

The garage Sasuke works at is almost always busy.

Cars are practically piled outside and though he's only a few hours away from closing time, he has a mountain of work to do. His hands are covered in motor oil, hair pulled back in a low bun, melding goggles dark on his face.

Sparks rise against the air as he molds together two otherwise shitty pieces of metal. Music blares from speakers placed throughout the shop but he wears his own headphones, the music that filters through rather calm.

Turning off the tool, he pushes his goggles toward his hair and wipes at his cheek, eyeing his work. While it's not the prettiest job, the pay is a bit better than most other alternatives. No frying foods for him, no selling tourists t-shirts or checking out groceries at one of the hundreds of shopping centers. It's hard work, full of cuts and burns and sometimes close encounters with snapped bones, but he's careful.

Precise.

 _One of the best,_ his boss says.

Sasuke nods once and pushes his chair away from the hot engine, letting out a deep breath. Relieved now that he can breathe just a tad easier. He leans his head back lets his neck rest on the chair, eyes falling shut. The music comes to a stop in his ears and he takes them out, the sounds of the shop coming to life. Unmuffled by the headphones, it's rather loud.

Other workers mill about, tinkering beneath hoods, the familar hum of a lift carrying a car up toward the roof-

"Not gonna lie," A voice says at his ear, "you look kinda hot covered in all this oil and shit."

Sasuke's eyes snap open and he sits up fast, whipping his head toward the voice.

Naruto has his hands buried deep within the pockets of an expensive suit, tie hanging loose around his neck. His hair is wind whipped and his mouth is bruised, the effects of Sasuke's harsh kisses leaving them a pretty color.

"The fuck you doing here?" Sasuke grumbles.

He wouldn't admit it but he's more than shocked.

Naruto has never been to his shop. He's never stepped one rich toe inside, let alone his entire fucking body. And never, not even _once_ , has he talked to Sasuke the day after a fuck.

Suspicious, Sasuke stands and rips his goggles from his head, eyeing Naruto like one would a coiled snake.

"My car sputtered a few miles back. Had to walk here since it's the closest shop around." He grins, "Who woulda' thought you'd be here too."

"Go to the front desk, then. Get someone to help-"

"Can't you?" Naruto raises a brow, "Looks like you aren't that busy."

Sasuke can't tell if he's joking. But then he thinks of the added pay for towing the car back, working on it himself, maybe even getting a hefty tip from the rich asshole.

So, with a grimace, he pushes past Naruto and makes his way to the key holder on the desk. He snatches up a pair and flips them in his hand, not bothering to glance back to see if Naruto is following.

They walk in rare silence toward the lot in the back, their steps crunching on the dirt and rocks. Metal glints all around them but Sasuke winces through it, wishing he'd grabbed his sunglasses.

Climbing into the truck, he's quick to turn on the engine, practically pulling out before Naruto can even take a seat.

"Where is it?" Sasuke asks, glancing at the him.

Naruto shrugs, "Somewhere up here. On the route-"

"Yeah, got it."

It's tense.

The air is practically electric and Sasuke isn't sure if it's because he wants to punch the guy or _kiss_ him. It's infuriating. Confusing.

But they make it to Naruto's car sooner rather than later and Sasuke backs the truck up, lining it to the trailer in the back. Naruto hops out and waits, eyeing the lever that Sasuke will have to attach.

"I'll be charging you full price for this." Sasuke grumbles, raising a brow at how close Naruto's gotten, "Just so you know-"

Before he can reach for the lever, a hand is pulling at his arm. Sasuke is pushed against the burning hot car behind him, eyes wide when a pair of lips push against his. They're almost hesitant, as if Naruto isn't sure if it's alright, as if they don't fuck like animals every other weekend.

Sasuke can't help it.

He crumbles.

His hand reaches to the back of Naruto's neck and he pulls him closer, until their lips are harsh and fast against eachother. Naruto reaches blindly for the door behind Sasuke and tugs him back before opening it, the interior muggy from its sit in the sun.

Neither of them care.

Sasuke lets himself inside and turns on his back, stomach curling at the sight of Naruto ripping his shirt off, eyes ravenous.

It's risky, doing this in the open. But Sasuke knows this particular route is less popular than the others, almost entirely forgotten compared to the freeway. So, he leans forward and tugs at Naruto's tie, pulling him inside.

It's a bit cramped but they make it work, bodies quickly sliding against each other from the slick heat. Naruto leans on his elbows and trails his eyes down to Sasuke's mouth.

"You're pretty dirty." He teases.

Sasuke rolls his eyes, "Shut u-"

"But it's hot." Naruto looks back to Sasuke's eyes, "Really."

And then he's diving down, capturing his lips like a vise. Sasuke's always had an oral fixation. He likes teeth and the curve of lips. He likes something settling in his mouth, hot and heavy.

"No lube." He murmurs against Naruto's lips, "Can't go all the way."

Naruto groans.

"You're like a spoiled kid." Sasuke growls and pushes at him until he's standing outside.

Sasuke climbs out of the car and grabs at his arm, pulling them to the other side until Naruto's back is flush to the car, a hiss leaving his lips at the sun warmed metal. With only a glance in either direction on the road, Sasuke bends and tugs at Naruto's belt. But Naruto is faster, pulling it free before letting Sasuke yank at his pants.

"Really?" Sasuke raises a dark brow, "No boxers?"

Naruto just shrugs.

With a sigh, Sasuke grabs at Naruto's waist and leans forward, hot breath brushing against his dick. It's already hard and Sasuke takes his time, teasing the skin with his lips. He runs them underneath, catching the curve before settling something akin to a kiss on the head.

Naruto lets out a shaky breath and Sasuke looks up from beneath his lashes, seeing the flush spread on his face. His blue eyes are hooded but bright, watching Sasuke like a hawk. Not moving his attention away for even a moment.

And then Sasuke swallows him down.  
  
  
Naruto throws his head back, the long expanse of his neck strong. He gulps as Sasuke rolls his tongue, tasting the faint salt and even fainter soap, mostly masked by a taste that is just purely Naruto.

Sasuke hums and digs his nails into Naruto's hips, reveling at the feeling of fingers suddenly grasping at his hair. Naruto pulls at the band that keeps Sasuke's hair back and it falls free, brushing against his cheeks.

He pushes deeper and swallows against Naruto's length, eyes finally closing. His head rises and falls in languid motions, knowing what Naruto wants but refusing to give it.

"C'mon," Naruto whispers, fingers pushing through Sasuke's hair before grabbing tight, "stop teasing."

Sasuke lets out a rare breath of a laugh and it makes Naruto jolt, nothing short of a whimper leaving his lips. He lets his teeth push just a tad harder on the base of his dick and the sound that Naruto makes has Sasuke's own skin flushing, goosebumps rising on his arms.

He chokes just a bit on Naruto's length when his hips thrust, grabbing at Sasuke's head to keep him close.

It's never taken Naruto long. Not when Sasuke is using his tongue, the heat of his mouth. He spills and moans, bending just a bit; cradling Sasuke's head in a tight grip. Sasuke swallows it all before he can finally pull away, licking at his lips before standing.

Naruto immediately reaches for his pants and tugs them down, hand finding Sasuke's dick quicker than ever. He wraps his hand around the length and pulls, making Sasuke step even closer.

He works fast but precise, just as always, knowing where and when to tug and flex his fingers. His wrist works in a circular motion, the sounds obscene in the otherwise quiet desert. It takes Sasuke a bit longer but eventually, soft sounds start escaping his lips. He grabs at Naruto and holds onto him like a fucking teenager, eyes squeezing shut.

A hand rises to Sasuke's cheek and he stills, feeling Naruto's thumb brush along his cheek. On the oil mark that Sasuke knows rests there, long since dried, before trailing to the bruise against his jaw. It's unexpected and ridiculously gentle, two things that make him immediately bury his face in the crook of Naruto's neck.

He bites at the skin, cheeks flaming red, heart hammering. 

So turned on, in so much pleasure, he could cry.

Instead, he simply cums. He gasps against Naruto's throat and hates the noises that leave his own, the way his fingers dig into Naruto's sides as he pushes against his hand. With a final shuddering breath, Sasuke lets his shoulders relax.

Naruto's hand leaves him and Sasuke feels it settle on his back, hesitant.

And then Sasuke's pulling away, eyes downcast, brows furrowed.

While they've had impromptu sessions like this before, there's no denying that something strange is settled within. Something's different.

Off.

"Sasuke-"

"I'll get your car hitched," Sasuke clears his throat, "but I'll be getting off early, actually. Ask for Lee, he'll help you out."

"Look-" Naruto tries again but Sasuke is already redressed, eyes set on work.

He attaches the bindings with embarrassingly shaky fingers and listens to the drag of the wheels in the dirt, dust kicking up into the air. They get back to the garage quicker than when they'd left, the engine loud enough to block out any possible conversation.

And once he parks, he passes the keys to someone else and practically races for his own car.

He doesn't look back to see if Naruto is watching him.

He just drives.  


_**XXX** _

Growing up, Sasuke knew something was different.

He'd never cared for girls, at least not the way his brother and other's in his grade did. Sure, he could admit when a girl was pretty. When they were nice and he didn't mind being around them, helping them with work and being there when they wanted someone to accompany them to dances and skate parks. But attracted to them?

Not a chance.

Instead, his eyes would trail on the backside of boy's. On their sharp jaws and deepening voices.

He hid it for a long time. It was hard but he did it, knowing that in the long run, it's what needed to be done. To protect himself against assholes and prejudiced freaks, to keep his brother safe from the consequences of his actions.

But when he went to the Academy, things changed. People were open and he was tired of jacking off alone, of nights spent staring at the screen on his phone.

Now, years later as he lets the shower turn off and the steam coat his cleaned skin, he knows that he probably overreacted. How many times had he cuddled with someone after a fuck? How many times had he let them settle beside him while he flipped through his phone, eyes drooping from lack of sleep?

This isn't any different.

Yet it doesn't change the fact that he was the one to run this time. To basically tuck his tail and _leave_ his fucking _job_ because his fuckbuddy was a bit more affectionate than usual.

Stepping from the shower, he wraps a towel around his waist just as his phone begins to ring. Probably his boss, ready to chide him for leaving work early, for leaving a high paying customer behind-

"Hey." Sasuke says when he grabs his phone from the counter, "Sorry, didn't mean to ditch-"

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

Automatically, Sasuke knows the voice isn't familiar. His brows furrow but he doesn't say anything back.

He waits.

And then the voice speaks again, "It seems you're in desperate need of money."

The accusation makes him sneer, feeling threatened almost immediately, "Who the fuck are you?"

"A friend." The voice taunts, "Someone who could be very beneficial to you."

When Sasuke doesn't reply, the voice continues.

"Consider me a business deal. As it turns out, I know how much that racing business of yours can pay. Seeing as I invest in whatever can bring me money, what would say to me helping you get some money as well?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke growls, "How's that?"

The voice chuckles, "I run a few businesses in Vegas. I can employ you now to drive for me, to win each and every race I put you in and I can ensure that you get almost double your previous winnings."

Itachi's face blooms behind Sasuke's lids, the way his pained face contorts when the shitty prosthetic acts up-

"How do I know you're not just some fuckin' cop?"

"I can meet you." The voice pushes, "On the strip. At the casino ARIA."

The name makes Sasuke's brows rise, the high class casino and resort notorious for the mega-rich. He can see it in his eye, the monstrous rise of chrome.

If a cop were taking him there, they must have incredible funding.

He thinks it's highly unlikely. That the cops would sooner just crash one of the races, round up as many people as they can and call it a day.

So, with a twisting feeling in his gut, Sasuke agrees.

The voice chuckles again, almost as if he knew Sasuke wouldn't refuse.

"Come to the casino this Friday at seven p.m."

And then the line goes dead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos!! They're huge motivators so I decided to post this chapter early. The next will be up in a few days!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!!

 

  
Sasuke is on edge.  
  
It's one thing to agree to a shady meetup and another to be lead to the actual thing; security speaking into inner-ear comm's, an incessant hand pushing at his back. He grimaces after he's left in a private lounge, the gold decor almost disorienting. Moving to sit at an empty bar, he drums his fingers on the counter and glances to the right, toward the lone man waiting near the exit. He's burly and brutish, two things that in Sasuke's head happen to spell: stupid. Stupid and obviously willing to do anything for money.  
  
Ignoring the uncanny resemblance to himself that he'd just made in his head, he tears his eyes away and looks to the wall lined with expensive steins and glasses. The bar lights fade from gold to deep red and back again, undulating constantly. Casting shadows, the lights make the entire area hazy, the room smelling of stereotypical smoke but still keeping it ultimately upper class. As if the leather he sat on had just been imported, the granite counter he leaned on must have been brought from somewhere far away.  
  
"Glad you could make it."  
  
Sasuke straightens and turns to the voice, eyes narrowing at the newcomer walking toward him. Long hair frames a pale face, cheeks a bit too hollow, eyes slanted and dark. He walks with purpose, as if he owns the place and it's best that everyone knows it. His suit is crisp and his shoes shined, the smile forming on his face bordering on sleazy. But the rings that sit on his fingers and the watch settled upon his wrist make Sasuke remain seated. The guy spoke of money and he definitely looks the part.  
  
When the man gets to him, he holds out a hand and waits for Sasuke to take it. His grip is tight; all business.  
  
"Orochimaru." The man smiles again before letting go, "I think you've made a wonderful decision showing up today, Sasuke."  
  
"How do you even know who I am?" Sasuke snaps, "Where did you get my number-"  
  
Orochimaru takes a seat beside him at the bar and waves a girl over, her red hair pulled tight atop her head while she takes his drink order. For once, Sasuke passes. He needs to be clear headed and on his feet, ready to get the hell out whenever something goes wrong.

"You're quite easy to find once one knows where to look." Orochimaru glances at him before picking up his drink, taking a hearty gulp.  
  
"My face is on the web," Sasuke raises a sharp brow, " but not my name."  
  
Orochimaru shrugs, "There's always a way, Sasuke. If a man truly wants something, he'll stop at nothing to get it. You must know that."  
  
His words make Sasuke slam his mouth shut, jaw clenching as his teeth grind.  
  
"Now," Orochimaru lifts a lime from the rim of his glass and takes a bite, face revealing not even a hint of discomfort at the sour fruit, "it seems you're at the top of your game in this racing business, yes?"  
  
Sasuke grunts, the only confirmation he'll let the man get.  
  
Orochimaru takes it in stride, "Excellent. You see, this racing of yours has spread overseas. According to some intel, international racers study your videos, they watch your car and your techniques. They strive to _be_ you, as far as I can tell. And they'd do anything to try to race you. Where there is competition, there is profit." When Sasuke doesn't reply, he continues, "There are men in positions of power that would like to turn this... _hobby_  of yours into something bigger. They'd take it even further underground, away from regulations and guidelines, but full of reward. And it seems you have more _drive_ to win than anyone else out there."  
  
"Money's money." Sasuke finally says, "How much are you talking?"  
  
The words feel sour in his mouth, like the lime that now floats in the dark liquor in front of Orochimaru. He considers, for a split second, turning this whole thing down. Walking away.  
  
_Some fights aren't meant to be won,_ His brother told him years ago, hands busy cleaning a few cuts on Sasuke's face, _And even more should never be started. Sometimes you have to let things go._  
  
"You average, at most, two thousand a win? Maybe a bit more on the rarest occasions?" Orochimaru pretends to ponder the question but it's clear he's done his research, "What would you do with nine thousand? Perhaps even ten?"  
  
It makes Sasuke's eyes go wide. He turns toward the counter and tries to hide behind the sweep of his dark hair, brows risen in shock. He was thinking maybe a few extra hundred thrown in to the winnings, a small bonus.

But this?  
  
This changes everything.  
  
"That's more than enough." Sasuke clears his throat, "If what you're sayin' is true."  
  
"Oh, it is!" Orochimaru's voice rises, an uncanny familiarity in the tone, "However, I hope you understand that I've had a contract written up. Just to seal a few things. If you're caught, there will be no speaking of my name. If you lose more than three races, the deal is off completely. And you cannot leave this relationship of ours until the preset date, of course. Otherwise, action will be taken. Reasonable so far, yes?"  
  
Sasuke frowns, knowing he needs time to decide. "I'll read it over."  
  
He stands and looks around, wondering if he'll be escorted out the same way he was taken in. But Orochimaru doesn't call anyone over and no one grabs at Sasuke's arm. Orochimaru simply downs the rest of his drink and lets out a hissing breath, no doubt letting the burn of liquor pass smoothly.

He barely turns his head to look at Sasuke before saying, "I'll send it to you soon. Go relax if you'd like. All expenses will be in my name."

Sasuke grunts and takes his leave, finding it better to get away from the man as quickly as possible. The deal is done and if he stays here a moment longer, he fears he'll do something stupid. So, he passes the huge gambling machines and heads toward the elevator, eager to feel the heat of the sun; to wash the smoky aroma from his clothes and skin.

Once he's out, he doesn't look back.

 

_**XXX** _

 

"That guy came looking for you again."

Sasuke ignores Rock Lee. His mind has been a haze and mixture of regret and anticipation and he's thought of little else. Time and time again, Orochimaru's voice has slithered into his mind.

"Cool." Sasuke grunts, knowing that it is in fact, _not_ cool.

It's not like Naruto to be so...persistent. Still, Sasuke can't deny that he's curious. What could the guy want? Is his sex drive so out of control that he's desperate enough to _appear_ desperate?

"What'd he want?" He eventually asks, breaking the short silence.

Lee flips a wrench in the air and smirks, "Just wanted to know if you were working."

"Huh."

"I told him you weren't." Lee's voice takes on a playful tone, "But that you would be today-"

Sasuke grimaces and wipes at his cheek, "What if he's some stalker? You just gonna let him know all of my business?"

"Oh, come on." Lee rolls his eyes, "If he was a stalker you'd already have him buried six feet underground. Hell, your brother would probably beat you to it."

Sasuke smirks at the thought. He reaches for a bottle of water and takes a few hearty gulps, knowing that he's actively avoiding the incoming situation. But he refuses to be on the lookout for Naruto and he doesn't want to think about the stubborn boy showing up during every shift; no doubt looking for quick pleasure and little talk.

Yet, when he does show up, Sasuke is embarrassingly ready. He's leaning against the side of the building, water bottle hanging between his fingertips, hair pushed away from his face with a thick rubber band. The pony tail rests on the nape of his neck though a few loose strands brush against his cheeks. When Naruto gets out of his car, Sasuke sneers at the smile on his face.

Before Sasuke can do anything, let alone say anything, Naruto snatches the water bottle from his grip and takes his own fill. His eyes stay focused on Sasuke the whole time, that shit eating grin rising quick. When he's done, the bottle is empty.

"Hey." Naruto finally says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Today, instead of the agonizingly rich suit, Naruto is in a simple shirt and jeans. He takes a step closer and shoves the water bottle against Sasuke's chest, eyes roaming his face.

"What're you doin' here?" Sasuke asks, quickly taking the bottle back.

Naruto shrugs, "You left before I could pay you. For, y'know, helping me out."

"Just send it to the company-"

"Nah." Naruto brings a hand to the nape of his neck and has the audacity to look almost sheepish. "I'd rather just pay you straight up."

Sasuke furrows his brows, "Why?"

Opening his mouth, an answer is on the brunt of Naruto's lips. But after another moment, he just backs away and digs a hand into his pocket, fingers searching. He opens a wallet and pulls out a few bills, hurriedly holding them out.

"Too much." Sasuke says.

"Just take it." Naruto reaches for Sasuke's hand and shoves the money against his palm, making sure he won't let any drop. "I might be an asshole when we drive but I don't skimp on business."

"Right." Sasuke feels another trickle of suspicion, "Sure. Of course you're a secret businessman"

"Seriously." Naruto shrugs again. "My dad taught me well. He owns some shit in Vegas, knows how to make good deals and keep the money flow hot-"

"Why are you really here, Naruto?" Sasuke interrupts. 

For all of Sasuke's curiosity and suspicion, for all of his attraction to the boy, he doesn't like to be played with. Sure, he enjoys their fucks and their fights but whatever this is? Whatever feels so strange between them, so _sudden_ , seems like nothing more than a savage joke at his expense.

Naruto clears his throat and looks at the desert surrounding them, his eyes squinting at the glare of the sun on the horizon.

"There's a race comin' up." He looks back to Sasuke, meeting his eye. In the gaze there is a familiar fire, one that promises a fair fight. "It's a big one. You going?"

With a flash of remembrance, Sasuke recalls the contract sitting on his coffee table. He thinks of the blank line asking for his signature and he thinks of his brother, suffering and waiting for a miracle he fears will never come.

The answer is solid. "Yeah. I'll be there."

Naruto's grin is wide but Sasuke is already shoving the money into his pocket and turning back to the garage, wanting nothing more than to clear his head with hard work.

"Good, I thought you'd be a little shit and chicken out!" Naruto calls, his shoes crunching on the dry ground as he walks back to his car.

Sasuke ignores him. He whips out his phone and sends a quick text to the number he'd saved. There's no doubt in his mind that the man already knew his answer.

_You have a deal._

 

_**XXX** _

 

He doesn't expect to see Orochimaru in the crowd but Sasuke looks around anyway, ignoring the people trying to catch his eye and get him to wave at the cameras on their phones. He just sweeps his gaze around, arms folded across his chest. His car is hot against his back but he doesn't care, not when his blood is beginning to boil and his pulse is starting to beat in a frenzy.

Like all races, he's gathering himself to the edge. One leap and he'll be gone, lost to the engines and the dust. But like usual, the race is starting late. Cars are lined up and ready to go but many of the drivers are not. He pushes away from the car with a grunt, trudging his way to the outskirts and further, until he's able to sit beneath the shade of jutting rocks. They're large and he's well shrouded from the chaos growing by the second. He glances back only once, just to see if anything's changed; if either of the people he's on the lookout for have actually bothered to show up.

He doesn't want to admit it but he knows if Naruto skips out again, if he disappears for weeks on end, the races won't be the same. They'll be too easy. And that thought pisses him off to the point of violence. He wants to punch the fucking rocks or do something reckless, like turn his car in tailspins. Still, as the sun sets, he eventually makes his way back to the starting point. The crowd parts a bit so he can get through and he recalls the route in his memory, the last two days having been spent driving the winding desert paths and valleys. He clenches his keys in his hand and is seconds away from opening his door when the sound of a new engine overtakes the voices.

Music beats with the newcomer and Sasuke whips his head in the direction, seeing the car speed closer and closer in the dying sunlight. The metal glints and the dust pools behind the wheels, creating a cloud that leaves the sky a hazy gold.

Naruto's car is almost as famous as Sasuke's. It's flashy and expensive, the entire look of it almost as obnoxious as the driver. The crowd goes wild until he's pulling up right alongside Sasuke, his window rolled down to reveal a tan, muscled arm.

But Sasuke refuses to look longer than necessary. Even as his chest flips and his mouth twitches with the threat of a smirk, he simply gets into his car and slams the door shut so that the crowd is muffled and distant. He turns the engine and feels a cool blast of air on his face, urging him to take a deep, full breath. Letting it out slowly, he revs his engine and flexes his fingers on the wheel, knowing that multiple things rest on his win tonight.

The first being his deal with Orochimaru. He knows this race is a test; the chance of a prosperous beginning as well as an end. Sasuke watches Shikamaru walk out into the expanse of the desert, his hand holding a silver, sleek handgun. The cars around them don't risk an inch forward, knowing that it takes just one roll of a wheel to get disqualified. But Sasuke isn't worried about that. His hand is poised on the gear and his foot is already pressing on the gas, ready to go.

Shikamaru brings his arm above his head, finger pressing on the trigger-

With the shot, Sasuke is gone. He rips out of the masses and takes to the open land like a bat out of hell, his foot pressing hard on the pedal. Dust flies and people scream and he's left almost everyone behind.

Everyone but him.

Naruto is gliding close, his window rolled down and his blonde hair whipping around his face as he tries to get Sasuke's attention. Just like always, he aims for distraction. But Sasuke doesn't give him the chance. He quickly speeds between two jutting rocks and enters the sloping valley, red canyon rising tall in the distance. His sights set and he whips his wheel to take a curve, barely inching by the pole sticking out of the ground to direct them onward.

He passes people with a blur and he shifts gears, letting his wheels ease so that he doesn't flip. Once he's straight, he pushes his speed to the upper limits. His engine is loud and the car vibrates but he doesn't stop, even when he hears a screech and crash behind him.

Death isn't so rare in races like this. Unlike the commercialized sport on ESPN, with cars branded by companies and their never-ending laps, medics aren't on standby to save anyone. You ride with the knowledge that one flip, one spark beneath the gas, could send you sky high and you may never come back down. But most of his competitors are old convicts, young hustlers and stupid kids. He can't waste time wondering who bit the dust now.

He glances only once at the cloud of dust behind him, seeing a car flip and flip until it lands in a heap of torn metal.

One less person he has to worry about.

With a grunt, he turns his wheel and speeds around another pole, the dark of the desert broken up only by his headlights. He looks to his right and is surprised that Naruto isn't beside him, that he isn't threatening the distance between their cars. For a fleeting, scary moment, Sasuke wonders if one of the cars that crashed had been his.

But he knows it's a foolish thought.

Naruto wouldn't go down that soon. Passing an arch of stone, Sasuke feels anticipation rise like a tide. Any moment now, he's sure something will take him off guard-

And just like that, it does. Beneath the light of the moon, Sasuke sees a dark shadow overtake the air. He has a split second to slam on the breaks before Naruto's car lands in front of him, inches away from landing right on his hood. He doesn't dare scream, let alone shout. His heart is hammering and he thinks, without a doubt, that the boy didn't think that through. Whereas Sasuke would have planned that jump days ahead, Naruto probably thought of it last minute; spur of the moment.

Ahead, Naruto's arm juts out of his window and he holds up the bird. Sasuke shakes himself from his stupor and takes his foot off of the brakes, quickly trailing him. Beneath the annoyance and disbelief, under the fury and vicious desire to win, Sasuke can't deny that the move sparked a fresh heat in his guts. He bumps the back of Naruto's car and is glad to see him give up an inch, which is really all Sasuke needs to gain back the front.

He shifts and rides up beside Naruto, letting the window roll down with one push of the button on the door. When it's done, he glances over and sees the boy looking back, risking a lingering stare in the heat of the race. Naruto licks his lips and shouts something but it is lost to the wind. Sasuke quickly takes the lead and is glad to hear another distant shout, one that is enraged by dirt to the face. He swerves his car and keeps Naruto behind, glad to see the distant swarm of the crowd a good distance ahead. Drones fly above them and he presses his gas pedal even harder, knowing he's won even before he passes the final line.

Once he does, he keeps going. The crowd screams and parts fast but Sasuke knows that the money will be there when he gets back. At least, the money from Shikamaru will. Whether Orochimaru will keep his end of the deal or not is yet to be determined. But for right now, Sasuke doesn't want to be left to wonder. Since texting his agreement and sending the contract back to the casino, the man has been silent.

It's infuriating.  
  
Sasuke drives until the drones turn back, probably returning to the owners so that the video can be edited and posted online ASAP. He drives until the canyon surrounding this portion of the desert begins to give way to darker twists and turns, until he can be swallowed up by the shadows and the silence. He doesn't want to be swarmed by people right now.

He needs to chill. To gather himself and just breathe after such an intense race.

He should have known he'd still be followed.

Naruto pulls up mere minutes after Sasuke's parked, his engine turned off and his hand reaching for the door. He climbs out of his car and yanks Naruto's door open, glad to see that his chair is already pushed back. He slides in and straddles the boy, hands resting on his jaw as their lips instantly meet. They stink from sweat but Sasuke _really_ doesn't give a shit.

The door shuts and though Sasuke would prefer the quiet, music plays in a steady beat from the speakers around them. He rolls his hips forward and breathes in Naruto's gasp, glad that they didn't start punching and bleeding before getting to this. Just this once, he doesn't want a sore jaw or bleeding nose while they fuck.

Naruto hums and digs his fingers into Sasuke's hips, breaking away to murmur, "Eager?"

"Fuck off." Sasuke gulps and dips his head, already trying to tear at Naruto's shirt.

The buttons pop and his brown chest is exposed with glistening dampness, slick and soft beneath Sasuke's hands.

"I won." Sasuke bites at Naruto's throat and enjoys the angered noise that comes from him. " _Again_."

Naruto simply ushers Sasuke to unbutton his own pants and pull them down. Then he gets Sasuke's off and brings him closer, their breath stuttering before they've even really done anything. Sasuke grinds down and pulls at Naruto's hair, drinking in the blue of his eyes in the dark.

"I didn't think you'd show." He admits.

Naruto tilts his head and runs a hand along Sasuke's back, all the way to his ass. "I wasn't passing this up."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Sasuke doesn't know where this is coming from. He shuts his mouth and grinds his teeth, hating himself for voicing thoughts that should be burned to ash. He sees Naruto process the words but before the boy can say anything, Sasuke is dipping his head and swallowing him up in a kiss. His tongue licks at Naruto's lip and he nips the skin, chuckling when Naruto jumps from sharp pain. A tiny burst of copper erupts against Sasuke's tongue but it's not like he cares. His oral fixation is still glaringly evident. That won't change.

Suddenly, Naruto leans to the side and digs through the center console, quickly uncapping a slim tube.

"Really?" Sasuke breathes, lifting a brow at the lube.

Naruto grins, "I didn't forget this time."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke waits for the cold slick to touch him. Naruto's fingers work with as much skill as ever and Sasuke lets his eyes flutter shut, shivering at the feel of him. He pushes in with two fingers and makes sure Sasuke's stretched, that he's ready and comfortable.

When he sinks into him, Naruto is the one left gasping. The bass shakes the car and Sasuke feels the brush of the steering wheel on his back, the vibration making him bite at his lip. He pushes his hips forward and braces his hands on Naruto's strong thighs, his back arching until he can stretch his neck toward the ceiling. Naruto runs a hand down Sasuke's stomach and grunts as Sasuke speeds up, his waist twisting and rolling.

"You're the only one that can make me feel like this, y'know that?" Naruto whispers, making Sasuke open his eyes. His dick brushes against Naruto's navel and he meets his gaze, questioning; warning him to keep this strictly physical. Begging him to shut the fuck up. "I only like fucking you. Feeling you."

Sasuke's eyes flutter again, unconsciously loving the words; the attention and appraisal. "Yeah?" Sasuke's voice breaks and he huffs a breath, his hair moving against his lips. "You don't fuck anyone else, huh?"

"Never." Naruto says, fast and sure. He leans forward and slides his tongue against Sasuke's chest, trailing up toward his neck. "Just you. Only you-"

He thrusts up and Sasuke moans, his breath hitching. Naruto bites into his shoulder and grips at his hips, leaving new bruises above the old. They slide and glide together, the leather of the seat making sounds that are covered by the deep thrum of music.

Suddenly, the seat falls back and Naruto is practically horizontal. Sasuke braces his hands on either side of his head, pushing back as Naruto thrusts forward. His thighs shake and his arms ache but he doesn't dare stop; not when release is so damn close. It chases him up and up, until he's grabbing Naruto's face and thrusting his tongue into his mouth, claiming him without the need for words. If Sasuke's grip on his jaw is too tight, Naruto doesn't complain. He just thrusts faster and harder, until his breathing is labored and he sounds closer to sobbing than, for once, laughing.

"Fuck." He practically whines and works Sasuke's hips in time with his thrusts, "Holy shit, baby-"

All at once, Sasuke feels intense pleasure overtake his entire body. It's electric and almost painful, the shudders that wrack his limbs threatening to send him spiraling. He moans loud and long, Naruto's name falling from his lips in a shaky, intense breath. He slams his mouth onto Naruto's and bites hard, until that little taste of copper spreads. Naruto pulls Sasuke even closer, until their bodies are stuck together and have no chance of separating any time soon. He releases inside of Sasuke, dick pulsing.

Once Sasuke's wave of pleasure passes, he slumps against Naruto and rests his forehead against the nape of his neck. His lips brush his skin but he doesn't say anything, even when Naruto runs a shaky hand through his hair. The music fades when Naruto pushes a button on the console and soon the only noise in the car is their own labored breathing. Sasuke tries to control it but it's impossible: he's shaking, his thighs still clenching at the feel of Naruto's dick inside of him.   
  
They sit like that for a long while but for once, neither of them are jumping up to leave. Sasuke doesn't think he could even if he tried. He lets his eyes fall shut and he allows Naruto to rub soothing circles against his nape, fingers pushing at the tense muscles. He sags in Naruto's lap and sighs when a window is rolled down, the night air cooler than that inside of the car. If there's one thing he can rely on, it's the deserts ability to get frigid once the sun sets.   
  
"Sasuke." Naruto eventually speaks up, voice quiet in the dark. The engine is turned off and all around them there is only the wind through the canyon. "Are you asleep?"

Like clockwork, Sasuke shifts the moment his phone beeps. Beside them, his discarded pants light with a message and he reluctantly sits up and reaches for it. He ignores the feeling of Naruto's stare and the length of his dick still settled inside of him, instead focusing on anything that can keep his gaze averted. When he finally gets his phone free, he sits up and tightens his thighs on either side of Naruto's hips to keep from falling over.   
  
Surprisingly, the notification wasn't a text from Itachi. Confused, Sasuke opens his mail and taps on the link to his bank account, the little green outline of a building loading fast. After he logs in, he feels his entire body freeze. 

"Sasuke?" Naruto asks, leaning on his elbows. He stares up at Sasuke with an expression of worry, if only because he hasn't said anything for the past fifteen minutes. "What's going on?"

But Sasuke is literally speechless. He stares at his bank account and feels shivers run the length of his body, something new rising in his chest. Though four grand waits for him back at the party, the money that sits in his account now is so unexpected he fears he's simply imagining it. 

_$15,382._

With a huffing breath, Sasuke grabs his pants and opens the door, not even bothering to find something to clean himself up with before getting dressed. Naruto sits up and reaches for Sasuke's arm, mouth twisting with a forming question. 

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke says, though he doesn't break Naruto's hold. 

"You good?" Naruto asks, probably wondering if he did something wrong.   
  
Sasuke nods and tries to ignore the press of Naruto's thumb on his pulse, the way it glides back and forth in a comforting motion. Whether the boy is conscious of it or not, Sasuke doesn't know. He doesn't ask.   
  
He just says, "Uh, it's just some family shit." He can see the way Naruto doesn't believe him. Yet, Sasuke continues. "I need to go handle it."  
  
"Right." Naruto nods. "Till next time, then?"  
  
The words are dismissing, though not without a hint of force. As if he wants to ask something else, Naruto holds on to Sasuke a moment longer before letting go. Once he does, Sasuke doesn't hesitate to sprint back to his car and get inside, feeling as if he were close to flying. Though Orochimaru had seemed serious, Sasuke didn't expect any form of payment to go through so quickly. Especially not one this big.   
  
As soon as his engine starts, Sasuke peels out of the canyon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Naruto asks Sasuke for a huge favor, Sasuke asks Itachi for advice and a chance encounter in Vegas makes things very, _very_ tense. 
> 
> Just a little fyi the races won't take place just in the desert and the story won't remain in Vegas forever. Things will be going international the more sasuke gets swept up in Orochimaru's bullshit. 
> 
> I'm SO SO sorry for the super long wait. Life gets hectic and all that. I hope you continue to enjoy this story!


End file.
